Artificial Emotion
by Akumi-san
Summary: Zexion wants nothing more than to be left alone on Valentines Day, what with Marluxia running around asking for birthday presents, but Demyx wants to go to Twilight Town with him and ask something about feelings and emotions.  WARNING: shounenai


Zexion frowned. Being Valentines Day and ironically his birthday, Marluxia had been stopping everyone in his path expecting a present. Of course he had already tried to decorate the castle for the day, but thankfully, Xemnas had stopped that before it had become an issue. The Superior was very adamant about convincing everyone there that, with no hearts, they couldn't feel emotions and therefore had no right to celebrate a day of emotions. And Zexion agreed with him completely.

He lay sprawled out on his enormous bed with a book in his hands and his mind elsewhere as he heard the assassin talking what smelled like Luxord into giving him a gift of some kind just outside his door. Staring at the door, he concentrated on being as quiet as possible to ensure Marluxia didn't think of coming in. The voices faded away and he was almost certain he heard Luxord promising to give him something if Marly could win him at cards. A faint smirk painted across Zexion's face. That wouldn't happen.

Sighing, he returned to the book. The silence in the air of his room was welcomed. Not really enjoying the company of people, Zexion preferred to stay here – alone – and read, or else linger in the extensive library searching for another bit of literature to consume. It was much more peaceful than having to deal with people and their unpredictable ways. Anyway, most everyone in the Organization was dangerous even to each other. When they weren't all pitted against some common enemy like that pest Sora, they tended to argue. It was unfortunate because they were alike in one important way, but everyone was had so many other differences that that was often put aside. It wasn't pleasant to think about, so he generally kept his nose in a book and out of others' business.

"No, I'm sorry Marluxia, but you could go to Twilight Town and get some ice cream." Another voice began to come from the direction the two had earlier left. Annoyed, Zexion looked up once more and heard the sound of money being exchanged. "Here, happy birthday!" Marluxia uttered thanks and footsteps echoed back away down the halls – one set. Oh no. He could still smell Demyx very close and Zexion tried to make himself as small as possible as if Demyx might actually be able to see through the door. Zexion wanted to be alone, and having the company of someone as hyperactive as him would be the exact opposite.

As if he had gotten over momentary puzzlement, the second set of footsteps left the opposite direction. Relieved, Zexion tried to focus on the pages until music shattered the silence – Demyx. Though he never could figure out how the logic worked, their rooms were directly beside one another's. Slamming his book shut, he rose and left his room to knock quietly on the musician's door. Receiving no answer, he opened the door and walked in.

"Demyx, stop – I'm trying to read," he tried. Oblivious to the other's presence, Demy continued to play with a look of joyful concentration on his face. Frowning, he walked further into the blue room, stepping over various objects that were strewed about the floor. "Number nine," he said somewhat louder once he had gotten in front of Demyx. Startled, he visibly jumped and his fingers hit strings that were obviously wrong, sending painful notes through the room. "Stop." Zexion planned on saying nothing more and turned before the other called after him.

"Go with me to Twilight Town and I'll stop." Should have been expected – he always wanted ice cream.

"No. Go by yourself," he answered and took a few more steps until he heard the blond strumming the sitar even more loudly. Irritated, he whipped around and rose his voice to be heard over the music, "Fine. As long as you leave that thing behind." Without waiting for Demyx to get himself together, he left the room and made the quick way to Twilight Town. Perhaps if he lost him, Zexion could go back and finish his book.

To his dismay, Demyx was directly behind him and chattering nonstop. This newer member was impossible to understand. He always seemed so happy and utterly clueless and had the tendency to talk until someone shut him up. Furthermore, he always appeared to rather be in the company of Zexion although the two of them were polar opposites. Most of the time, Zexion had no peace whenever Demyx took it upon himself to "cheer him up."

Without saying anything from the time they left, Zexion acquired Demyx some ice cream and expected to be left alone. "Thank you Zexy!" he exclaimed with an excited grin on his face. "I didn't even ask for any!" With that, he fell finally silent to eat the cold treat.

Zexion showed his distaste of the nickname but said nothing as was his custom. Instead, he turned around to leave. Following close behind was the Melodious Nocturne, who, to his disbelief was finishing the ice cream already. "Where are you going?" Demy asked innocently.

Deciding that trying to shake him off wouldn't be enough, he replied shortly, "I bought you ice cream, now I'm going back."

Demyx laughed in response, a strangely musical sound that made Zexion turn in surprise. Looking down at him, the musician smiled. "I didn't ask for ice cream – you got me some on your own and that makes me happy. All I really wanted was to be with you." He grinned happily.

Zexion was taken aback. He was right. He didn't ask for anything but to go to Twilight Town with him...He stopped walking and looked up at the Melodious Nocturne. Demy had brought it up himself this time – what did he what with him? "Why?" Zexion asked quietly, hoping to finally get some answers so he could make the changes necessary.

This time Demyx walked off with a shrug. "I don't know," he replied with such a tone that he was obviously lying. He hid his grinning face from Zexion, knowing that he couldn't help his curiosity.

Exasperated that the musician had the gall to use his manipulative ways against, Zexion caught up with him and reached up to his shoulder to get his attention. "Yes you do – I'm not stupid." Why was he so worried about that? Did he really want to know so he could change it and make him go away, or was there another reason? He quit thinking about it. There couldn't have been another reason because he couldn't think of something else that it might be.

"Oh!! Look!! Sake!!! Oh please lets get a little Zexy!! Please!!" Demyx had avoided the question either intentionally or his random nature had finally come back. Either way, Zexion frowned a little and sighed.

"Fine, but one glass." Not only was he not willing to part with his money for something as frivolous as sake when Luxord always had some stashed in the pantry, but Demyx had a tendency to have low alcohol tolerance. Last time he had gotten too much he had been sick for days and "Doctor Zexion" had to take care of him. It was a pain in the ass to watch people be sick or tend their wounds and somehow he was always stuck with the job.

"Yay!!!!" Demyx rushed up and got them a bottle before Zexion had finished his sentence. With a sigh, he walked up and paid for it. When they got the sake he walked off with the booted footfalls behind him assuring that Demy wasn't going to be left alone. He found a secluded ledge to sit on, somewhat away from the town (and away from Marluxia who happened to be eating an ice cream and looking at flowers), and settled himself.

"Hey Zexy," Demyx began as Zexion started pouring out the rice wine. He said nothing in return. "Um...do you know what day it is?" For the first time he lost his enthusiasm and sounded a little more serious.

How could he forget? The one day a year Marly was running around the castle happily signified the day of love. Not looking up from the task he was slowly and carefully working with, Zexion replied reluctantly, "Yes."

"Well, do you believe that we...you know...as what we are...are able to celebrate it?" he asked timidly. "What if the Superior was wrong?"

Zexion stopped quickly, splashing some sake on the ledge beside him. "No. You don't feel anything, just like I don't. Anyway," he continued in a lower voice, "I was there when it first happened." He brought his gaze down and handed Demy a glass and drank from his.

"But what about Mar-mar? He's always so happy on this day," the musician protested, using his own nickname for Marluxia.

"Happiness, anger, frustration, annoyance – those are emotions easily duplicated by the brain. Since we don't feel truly feel them, our minds come up with a way to artificially recreate them." This was more than he usually talked to anyone in an entire day. Zexion couldn't believe he was opening up so much to him. Stubbornly, he decided it was only the sake and the need to show his intelligence to someone. He finished his drink.

"But...but..." the other sighed and looked at his untouched sake in remorse. An idea came to him and, setting it down, he slyly offered Zexion some more. From his limited experience, Zexy was unnaturally good at holding his alcohol – except last week when everyone had offered him more and more to see how far he could go. Therefore another glass wouldn't hurt him and might help Demyx the point he planned to make.

Zexion fell silent and took the sake offered to him. Valentine's Day was a waste of time – except to Marluxia who had just passed in and out of his sight with an intoxicated grin on his face. It was merely a painful reminder of what he had lost. He finished that glass faster than he had the first, still missing the buzz of drunkenness that other liquors might have given him. He noticed Demyx had fallen utterly silent and, feeling eyes upon him, looked over to see the blond looking directly at him.

"Well, if its in the mind, then you think it." He smiled down at his superior. Always optimistic. No matter the situation, he was always so optimistic. Zexion rewarded his positive mind set with a half-hearted, half smile.

"I suppose so." He got the feeling that Demyx had some sort of plan going around in his head and didn't like the devious look in those sea-green eyes of his.

"Well, do you think or feel it when I do this?" His cheeks flushing, Demyx brought his head down to Zexion's and kissed him. His eyes were closed partly out of shyness but partly because he desperately didn't want to see the look of anger and confusion that was sure to be on Zexy's face.

Zexion's sapphire eyes widened in shock as he felt Demyx's lips upon his. Something in him stopped him from pushing away in disgust and he found, to his surprise that he actually kissed him back. Without thinking, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck, drawing himself up closer and feeling the secure arms of Demy drawn around his back.

He finally pulled away, the surprise still tainting his gaze at what he had done and the closeness of their faces. It must have been the sake. But he hadn't felt drunk at all and still didn't.

Demyx grinned happily, his cheeks still blushing. Zexion hadn't pushed away. "Well?" he asked anxiously.

Zexion suddenly dismissed his excuse. "I," he began hesitantly, short of breath but not from the kiss, "I think the mind is very good at generating emotions." Not allowing Demyx to try and figure his words out, he brought his lips to Demy's and kissed him once more.

The dreamy scent of the flowers that Marluxia had admired touched the air around them.


End file.
